The Getaway
by erinxo
Summary: Isabella Dwyer, a very popular teen singer grows tired of the drama and lies of celebrity life. She leaves and goes to Forks to start a new life. There she meets Edward and the gang. Romance and other fun times occur. Now rated M
1. Who I am hates who I've been

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.**

The song for this chapter is; Who I am hates who I've been- Relient K

The Getaway

Chapter 1- Who I am hates who I've been

My name is Bella Dwyer, I am 18 years old, I am a famous singer and it seems that I cannot go anywhere without someone coming up to me asking for a picture or an autograph. Many people would love the attention, the publicity, but I have never been a fan of being the center of attention, unless I am performing, then I just seem to lose myself in the music. It is at times like that, that I wish life could be like it is when I am singing or playing my piano or guitar, there are no problems, no worries, and you can be completely carefree.

I don't have many true friends, most of them tend to only use me to meet people or to become popular, they are all fake. I am also not much to look at in my opinion, really long dirty blond hair, green eyes(contacts forced by Renee), average height, average body, that's what I am, average.

"Oh my god! Its Bella Dwyer!" Some screeching voices woke me up from my thoughts. I am sitting in a small coffee shop when a bunch of screaming girls are surrounding me.

"Oh my god, do you like, know Zac Efron?"

"What about Orlando Bloom?"

"Are they as hot in person?"

"Can you introduce us?" The questions just kept on coming!

"Woh woh. No I don't know Zac, I have met Orlando but we are not close enough for me to introduce you" I said attempting to calm them at least a little.

They seemed a bit disappointed but settled for an autograph before they left.

This has been going on pretty much all day, my own mom, plus her new husband, don't even treat me the same as they did before. Ever since I became discovered they have used my fame for their own gain, the parties, the clubs, and the fortune. They used to be such caring people; they would do anything for almost anyone. But not anymore, it's all about them now. If I could I would go live somewhere else but I don't have anywhere to go, my father died a couple years ago and I don't know of any other relatives, so that means I am stuck with the parents from hell.

If I could have my music and some happy fans minus all the drama and craziness of this life then I would be happy to go on with what I am doing, but sadly it's not like that.

Everything is so hectic, the lift of a pop star is not everything people make it out to be, it can be perfect for some but sometimes I feel so overwhelmed and want to shut everything out. It's all glamorous on T.V and on movies, but that's just what people want to believe it is, once you are involved it's so much different than what you pictured.

Sometimes I want to run away from it all, go somewhere, where no one will know who I am or treat me any different, where people will treat me the same as any other person.7

That's when I decided that I was going to do it. I am going to finally pack up everything and leave, change my appearance, my name; I will take my father's last name, and start over.

This is how I now find myself half way to the airport, to my new life.

**AN: So that is the first chapter I know it is quite short, please review and comment. Let me know if it is any good and if I should bother continuing.**


	2. Weightless

Chapter 2- Weightless

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight_

**AN: Second chapter done, not sure how good it is but I hope you like it.  
The Song for this chapter is Weightless- All Time Low**

On the way airport I stopped at a small barber shop to get my hair done, I'm hoping that they didn't recognize me but by the way the guy was jumping up and down pointing at me I am guessing they did. At least I am hoping that is what the problem was.

I now have shoulder length, dark brown hair, and I am back to my natural brown eyes.

"I don't think I look too bad" I say with a smile while looking in the mirror.

Maybe things will start to look up for me.

I stand corrected from my earlier statement.

I am now on an airplane on my way to forks, one of the smaller places that I found. I wish that I could say that I am have a good time, however that would be a lie.

I am sitting beside a woman with a baby that poops or cries every five minutes, the guy on the other side of me looks like he is about to hurl at any second, and they guy behind me must have some kind of Rock and Roll fantasy world going on in his head because he has been head banging and rocking in his seat for the past half an hour.

Defiantly not the most pleasurable of experiences.

"Excuse me?" I looked over at the woman sitting beside me

"Would you mind looking after my daughter while I run to the wash room?"

"Of course not" I really didn't mind.

She hands me the baby and takes off down the aisle and I look at the little girl in my arms

"Awww, aren't you so cutee" I coo at the little girl and she makes an adorable little gurgling noise and looks up at me with the biggest blue eyes.

I have always loved kids and when I am older I can't wait to have a baby of my own. I don't know when that will happen seeing as though I have never had a boyfriend before.

I always get the same reaction to that "how do you get to be 18 and never have a boy friend?" Well that answer to that is pretty simple. All the guys that I have met are well...let's see if I can put this in a nice way…nope I can't do it. They are creeps!

All of them use the same lame pick up lines "are wearing space pants? Cuz your ass is our of this world" or "Baby I'm not Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock" or of course one of my favorites "Baby someone better call god, cuz he's missing an angel"

It all gets pretty old in my opinion but hey I have heard it works on some people. Tsk tsk, I would hate to meet the girls that those actually worked on.

The lady still hasn't come back, she is defiantly taking a while, but I don't mind I am having fun playing with the baby.

I see the lady walking down the aisle. "What's her name?" I ask when she reaches us.

"Her name is Chloe, Thank you so much for watching her"

"No problem, she is adorable" I say while tickling Chloe, making her laugh her cute little laugh.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are beginning our descent to the Seattle airport. If you would please remain seated it would be much appreciated. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your flight" I hear the captain's voice over head, I am really looking forward to getting off of this plane.

"Bye Amanda, bye Chloe." I say as we are about to part way and get our things

"Bye Bella, I hope we see you again"

"I hope so too" I wave as they walk away and see Chloe give a little wave.

I go to pick up my luggage but It never comes so I go and talk to one of the attendants.

"Excuse me? My luggage never came through"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but some of the luggage was stuck at the New York airport and couldn't be sent here" he looks at me apologetically

I sigh and go sit on the nearest bench and but my head in my hands. "This is just great, I am stuck in an airport with nothing while I'm sitting here mumbling to myself" I say the last part under my breath

"Um, are you alright?" I hear a voice in front of me ask. I snap my head up in surprise to see a girl about my age standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I overheard your mumbling and it seems like you have had a rough day. I'm Angela" she introduces herself and sticks out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella. And you are right; I have been having a rough day. My luggage got lost in the airport back in New York. I had a pretty bad flight, I have to find a way to Forks so I can find an apartment, than I have to find a store or a mall of some kind to get all new things. All in all, pretty hectic."

I let out a big breath, not realizing I am ranting and spilling everything to this girl that I just met. I look up at her with an apologetic smile.

Shy looks at me with sympathy in her eyes and what she says next is quite a surprise for me.

"Well, I live in Forks and I have a Taxi arranged so you are welcome to come with me. And I know some cute places that are going for good prices. I would happily show you some stores that you can find some really nice things"

Wow. I am in total shock

"Wow. Thank you, but I really can't impose on you like that!"

"Oh it would be no problem at all. Don't worry about it, I would feel bad If I left you here, plus, I am happy to help" she assures me with a large smile.

"Thank you so much. I hope there will be some way to repay you"

She just smiles again and motions for me to follow her.

We get into the cap and started talking to get to know each other a bit more. I really like Angela; she is one of the nicest people I have ever met. I found out that her last name is Weber, she has a young brother that is about 6. She is sort of the quiet lonely type at school and doesn't have too many friends, the last part really surprised me. She says that no one really likes her but I have no idea why, she is really pretty and seems like a really good friend. I can see us already becoming friends.

"So why did you decide to move to Forks?" she asked with what seemed like genuine interest. That was another thing I liked about her, she actually cared about what others had to say instead of faking it like most do.

"I just wanted to get away from what was back there. It was time for something new."

I shrugged, it was true and I was glad that I left, one of my best decisions.

"Don't get along with the parents?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Um, yeah, my mom. She is kind of controlling and selfish, she is more of the daughter then I am" I say looking down, playing with my hands in my lap.

I do love my mom, well the mom that she used to be at least. She's not really a mother to me anymore, more of another one of my crazed managers.

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, he died about a year and a half ago" I looked up at her with a sad smile.

The truth was that I never told anyone about what happened to my dad. He was the Chief of Police and his other officers told us that he was in a car crash and died immediately. But I have a feeling that isn't what happened. I am probably being paranoid though.

"Oh I am so sorry about your father. I can tell you don't want to talk about it, I won't say anything more about it."

"Thank you" I say gratefully. We ride in silence for about half an hour until her voice broke through.

"Well we are here. Welcome to the wonderful town of Forks" She says opening her arms.

I look out the window, taking in all of my surroundings. There are trees surrounding everything. Everything seems quiet and calm, it might be rainy, but that adds to the natural beauty of it. I think I am going to like it here.

**AN: Like it? Yes? No? Please review and let me know what you think. Remember this is my first story so I'm not sure what I am doing. **


	3. Authors Note :

**AN: I am soo sorry that it has taken so long for me to update or anything, there has been a lot going on with family problem and school and everything. **

**I promise that I will update much more often then I have and I wont wait this long again :P. A chapter is now in progress and should be up soon. :)**


	4. With a little help from my friends

Chapter 3- With a little help from my friends

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, although I wish that I did *sigh*

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update this, I hope that you like it!  
The song for this chapter is; With a little help from my friends- The Beatles**

Angela and I drove through the town in silence as I took in everything around me. Compared to the concrete jungle I left behind all this green was wonderful to see.

"Did you want to stay with me tonight and we can go look at those places I was talking about tomorrow? I have plenty of room so it wouldn't be a problem."

I look over at her, I can't believe that she is offering so much to someone that she doesn't even know, for all she knows I could be some crazy serial killer.

"Really?" she can probably tell that I am surprised.

"Yeah, it will be nice having someone else around that I can actually have regular teenage conversation with. It may surprise you but my brother isn't the most interesting person to talk to" I laugh at the last part and smile at her.

"That would be great thank you! Im going to have to start making a list of everything I owe you for."

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do right? Um.. I mean, if you consider us friends or not" she looks kind of nervous when she says this.

"Yes Angela, we are friends, and I am happy that I meant someone like you. It might make my time here a bit easier to start off with someone I know" I really am happy that I met her, I am lucky. Listen to me, sounds like I have a crush.

She gave me a big smile "do you need to enroll in school too?"

"I forgot about that, yes I do"

"Ok well since it is Friday we can go into the school tomorrow and have that all sorted out before we go looking for a place for you" she said while almost bouncing in her seat, she is really excited about this, I love it.

"that sounds great" I told her honestly

I turned back to look out the window and just thought about everything. It all just seems so unreal, leaving L.A, changing everything about me, meeting Ang, moving here. I'm looking forward to everything else that is going to come my way.

"Here we are" Angela's voice breaks me out of my little world and I look at where we are. It's a cute little house with a really nice garden out front, fits Angela perfectly.

"It's not much but its comfortable and we like it"

"I love it, I wouldn't mind finding something like this for myself" I say admiring the little home.

She gave me a small smile and led me in the house and called for her parents.

I saw a woman that looked similar to Angela and an older looking man come in and looked a little confused when they say me.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Bella. I met her at the airport and she just moved here and has nowhere to live yet. So I was hoping that it would be okay if she stayed here with us for a little while? We are going to look for a place tomorrow. Pleaaaaase?" She asked her parents.

They just looked at me and smiled, they seemed really nice, but I expected as much seeing as how kind Angela is.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, feel free to stay as long as you need" she smiled warmly at me while shaking my hand

"yes it is very nice meeting you Bella, it's nice seeing Angey with a good friend" her father said kindly.

"Thank you both very much, it means a lot to me. I hope everyone here is as nice as you all have been" I thank all of them

I look over at Angela and she her bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face

"YAY! Okay well its getting late and I don't know about you Bella but I am really tired and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Night mom, night dad" she said to her parents and gave them a kiss on the cheek before leading me up the stairs to her room.

We lay down on her bed and she turns to face me.

"I know you haven't seen a lot of Forks yet but how do you like it so far? My parents seem to have taken to you pretty easily"

I think about it for a minute before I answer her "Your parents seem really nice, I look forward to getting to know you and them better. And so far I have no problems, I am lucky that you are the first person I met. I have a feeling that I am really going to like it here."

"I'm glad to hear it. But we should be getting some sleep now, goodnight Bella"

"Sweet dreams Angela"

I roll over on my back and just stare off into space. I'm glad I made this decision, Angela is the first good friend I've had in a long time. I feel that my life is really going to change now that I am here, and I think for the better. And for the first time in as long as I can remember, I fall asleep with a smile on my face. Awaiting what tomorrow will bring.

AN: So I know it might have been a bit boring but I hope you guys will still like it. It should get better haha. But please review! I would love it thank you


	5. AN:Possible Continuation, or adoption?

**AN: **

**I'm very sorry for everyone who has taken the time to read my story so far I know I have been horrible when it comes to updates, but I am not sure if I will continue to write this story. It's still a possibility, so if you want me to continue let me know. Also if there is anyone who wishes to continue my story if I decide not to then feel free to let me know.  
**


	6. Passenger Seat

**CHAPTER 4- Passenger Seat**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the twilight characters

**AN: **I want to thank everyone for the support I got and for encouraging me to continue this story. I have decided to continue for now and see where it goes. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also I will (hopefully) be updating every Thursday. Hope you enjoy

The song for this chapter is Passenger Seat- She Daisy

I wake up to the sun shining through the windows, I can't remember a time where I have slept better. As I sit up and take in my surroundings a smile slowly spreads across my face. I finally did it. I get to start my life over and be happy again. No more taking orders, no more being the shadow of what I once was, I will find myself again and never let go. It's my life; it's about time that I started living it.

Laughs and voices spread through the house as I make my way down the stairs. Angela and her mother look up as I enter the kitchen

"Bella! Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weber asked me

"Very well Mrs. Weber, thank you." I give her a large, very genuine smile, to show her my gratitude. I don't know what I would have done if they didn't help me.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that dear! Here, I made some breakfast, help yourself.

She sets out larger plates of eggs and bacon and pancakes. Everything looks so good and it's been a while since I have been able to make and eat a good meal. I just start piling things on my plate and shovel it in my mouth. I look up to see them both staring at me.

"I'm sorry! You must think I'm so rude"

"Think nothing of it dear. For such a little thing you sure can pack it away"

Color fills my cheeks and I let out a small laugh. "Yeah I get that"

I look to Angela and see her laughing and shaking her head "Come on Bella, let's go get ready, we have an exciting day ahead of us."

We make our way upstairs and I realize that I don't have any clothes

"Um, Angela? I don't have anything to wear. All my clothes got lost in New York."

"Oh! I have the perfect thing for you to wear. Hang on a second." And she disappears into the closet only to reappear a moment later. She comes back with her arms full of clothes. She holds up a flowy blue drape top with a white tank top. Then some sexy dark wash jeans. I must admit, it was all pretty damn cute (**AN: Links to all clothes will be in my profile).**

"So, will this do?"

"It's perfect. Thank you Angela" I give her a warm smile and head to the bathroom to get changed

"Wait! Here I have these for you too" She hands me a pair of blue peep toes heels "Consider all of this a gift"

I stare at her wide eyed "What? No way Angela, there's no way I could poss-"

"I insist!" She interrupts me by putting her hand up "Please just accept it, I want to give them to you"

I give her a tight hug and whisper my thanks. Her kindness still surprises me, but something tells me I will have to get used to things like this from her. She really is a sweetheart; I never had friends like this in New York. I will always be thankful for her.

"Think nothing of it, now shoo! We have places to go and people to see. Well not so much people but lots of places, go, go , go!"

I laugh as she lightly shoves me towards the bathroom. I jump in the shower and squirt some shampoo in my hands. Mmm strawberries, I'll have to remember to buy myself some of this when I get my own place. I finish up in the shower and slip on the clothes and shoes and have to admit that I look pretty good. I blow dry my hair and it falls in soft waves, and I step out of the bathroom.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?"

"Holy fuck! Jeez Angela, you scared me, I didn't hear to come up. Sorry for the language, I have a slight problem with that sometimes"

"Ha-ha sorry. And don't worry about it, I don't mind. Just don't do it in front of my mother, she will wash your mouth out with soap. Not kidding either, just ask my brother, ughh."

"Noted" I say, laughing my ass off.

We head down the stairs and out to Angela's car, a blue Mazda 3, I love it! (**AN:On profile)**

"So, where to first?" I ask as I slide into the passenger seat.

"We are headed to Forks High to get you enrolled. It will be pretty much empty since it is still summer, se we will probably only have to talk with Mrs. Cope, that secretary.

"Let's boogie!" Angela laughs at my excitement.

It's a pretty short drive to the school, maybe 15 minutes. We head into the building and towards a room that says 'Main Office'. As we enter an older looking woman sitting behind the main desk looks up and smiles.

"Why hello Angela. What can I do for you today?

"Hi Mrs. Cope, this is my friend Bella, she is new here and would like to enroll"

Mrs. Cope looks up at me and her head tilts slightly. "I'm sorry dear but do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar."

Oh shit fuck. Damn, Damn, Damn. Stay calm; there is no way she will be able to figure out who you are. Just go with it.

"Sorry ma'am, I don't think so. This is my first time in Forks." I hold my breath, praying she doesn't think anything else of it.

"Oh, my mistake then. Let me just get those enrollment papers for you"

"Thank you Mrs. Cope" Angela called after her. Cue internal sigh. It didn't even occur to me that someone might recognize me. I mean I changed my name and appearance but I guess if someone was a fan and saw me quite frequently then they might make some kind of connection. I'll just have to hope that this is a rare occurrence.

Mrs. Cope came back in the room and handed me some papers. "You just need to fill out some of your personal information and you are all set"

I look down at some of the questions and realize I will have to make up some thing, I put Charlie as my guardian; even though he is dead he was my only parent. Renee stopped being my mother when she caved under the pressure of celebrity life; when she started sleeping around, doing drugs, using me for my money and fame. My father was my best friend and nobody told me the full story of how he died. As far as I'm concerned I have no mother.

I break out of my thoughts and continue filling out the rest of the information and hand it back to Mrs. Cope.

"All set? Ok just let me enter this into the system and I'll get you some information to take with you."

She begins to type rapidly then dig around for some papers and put them into an envelope.

"And here you go; these are just dates of activities and lists of extracurricular activities and school clubs. You are now enrolled in Forks High, I'm sure it will be a pleasure having you here. I'll see you girls in about a month. "

"Thank you very much; it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too dear, enjoy the rest of your summer."

"You too, bye!" we smile and wave as we exit the office.

"Alright Bella, what do you say to going to look at some apartments?" Angela asks as we head back to her car.

"Sounds great, I've enjoyed staying with you but I don't want to over stay my welcome"

"Bella, you're allowed to stay as long as you like. But what kind of price range are you looking at? I know pretty much everything that is for sale. There are a few apartments, a few houses; some fairly good deals."

"Well price isn't really a concern so we don't really need to spend too much time thinking about that"

Angela looked thoughtful for a second before her face lit up. "I have a few ideas! There's one I have in mind I think you will love but that can wait until the end." She gives me a bright smile and gets in the car and I follow her lead.

"You can't do that! Surprises and I don't mix. Can't you just tell me about it now?" I plead with her.

"No can do, you'll just have to wait and see-eeee" Damn her and her sing-song voice. I slump down in the seat with a huff and cross my arms.

"Don't be such a downer!"

I turn to her and stick my tongue out. I can be slightly immature sometimes, sue me.

"Oh very nice" She laughs and pokes me in the side.

We pulled up to the first building, it wasn't a bad looking place but it wasn't the nicest place either. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for but I had a feeling this wasn't it. Is it normal to be turned off by a place before you even go in?

"Here we go, stop number one." Angela spread her arms as we stepped through the door of the apartment.

"It's not very big, more so for only one person but it is a good started place."

We walked through the small apartment, checking out all of the rooms. It didn't quite have that homey feel that I would have liked to have. It wasn't a horrible place; one bedroom, an extremely small bathroom, a small kitchen attached to a small living room. There is a key word in there somewhere. I don't think this is the place for me.

Angela came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "So what do you think? I looked over and gave her a grim smile and she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I thought so. But it was worth a shot. On to the next one!"

It continued this way for the next few places we went to. One was too big, one was to dirty, one looked like someone at the 80's and threw it up all over the place. All in all, no fucking luck. Nothing had much of an appeal to me; I want something warm and inviting. A place I can call home, I haven't had a place like that in hell of a long time and I miss it. I don't want to settle for anything less than perfect. Angela said she will show me that last few places tomorrow, hopefully we will have better luck.

"Hey Bella, what do you say we head home and have some supper. It had been quite a long day" She tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn.

"That sounds great. How about I prepare dinner for you and your family?"

"You don't have to do that!" Angela exclaimed.

"But I want to. You and your family have been so generous to me; it's the least I could do. Plus you are tired, so you can take a nap while I make dinner. I love to cook so it's not a big deal" I tried to reassure her. It is true though, I do very much love to cook. Charlie was incompetent in the kitchen and Renee is a child so it was up to me to put food on the table.

"If you are sure?"

"Yes Angela, I am positive, I make a mean lasagna!"

We share a laugh and head back to her house.

We get back to Angela's and she heads right for the stairs to go take a nap while I went into the kitchen to get everything ready. In the middle of chopping the tomatoes I pulled a Bella, yes my name is a verb. The knife I was using decided to slice right through the palm of my hand.

"Shit!" I cried out clutching at my hand.

"What's wrong, what happened!" Angela, her brother Alex, and her mother came running into the kitchen.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weber gasped as she saw my hand and the gushing cut, while Alex ran from the room screaming.

"Of course she's not ok mom! Look at her hand that cut it huge! Hospital! Hospital! KEYS! Got to go, got to go, got to go!" Angela yelled and started running through the house looking for stuff.

"Angela! Calm down, yes it would probably be a good idea to go to the hospital but you need to calm down ok?" I stated trying to calm her at least slightly. She took a few deep breaths and let herself relax.

"Ok, Ok I'm calm. We will just go and take you to the hospital, we will get you to see Dr. Cullen, he's the best, and you'll be just fine!" She rushed out in one breath and took off out of the house "BELLA COME ON!" I heard her scream from the car.

"Calmed down my ass" I mumble under my breath and made my way to the car.

We drove quickly down the road to the hospital and parked quickly and walked through the entrance. Angela had calmed down a bit on the ride over so she went to tell the receptionist what had happened while I took a seat in the waiting room.

"Ok Dr. Cullen will be available to see you in a moment, he's busy with someone right now" She said as she took the seat beside me "Oh, there he is now"

I looked over to where she was pointing and saw a tall man with white blond hair, he was quite attractive. Then I looked over to see who he was talking to and my mouth dropped and eyes went wide. Sweet baby Jesus, there stood the most gorgeous mad that I have ever seen. Messy bronze colored hair, chiseled jaw line, piercing green eyes, a perfect body. I might have drooled a little.

"A-Angela, w-who is that" I asked her in a shaky voice.

"That, deary, is Edward Cullen. He is Dr. Cullen's son, sexy right?" I just nod dumbly while openly ogling him.

"Bella, snap out of it! We are up now." I shake my head and look to see Edward leaving the room; I get a very nice view of a very sexy ass as I watched him leave.

Angela and I make our way to the room where the doctor is waiting.

"Alright Bella, lets the damage on that hand of yours. So what exactly happened?" He asked while examining my hand.

"O had a little run in with an angry kitchen knife while cutting tomatoes" He chuckled lightly

"Am I correct in saying you are fairly clumsy?"

"'Fairly' is quite a bit of an understatement I'm sorry to say. But how can you tell?" I ask but wince as he pokes an extremely sensitive spot"

"Sorry about that, and because I can see some remnants of a few bumps and bruises on your arms and legs"

"Yes I have some issues with, you know…walking." I blush lightly, well lightly for me.

He chuckles again and excuses himself to get some supplies to stitch up my hand.

"How are you holding up there Bella?" Angela asked while patting my knee lightly.

"I'm alright, slightly dizzy though, the smell of blood makes me nauseous" I cringed slightly.

"Well don't worry; you'll be fixed up in no time." She said reassuringly. Dr. Cullen came back and got to work on my hand. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would and since I was slightly out of it I wasn't paying much attention. Before I knew it my hand was stitched up and being bandaged.

"You are all set Bella, but be careful and don't do anything too strenuous ok?"

"Got it doc, thank you very much"

"It was a pleasure, but let's not make a habit out of it ok? I will see you in a few weeks to remove your stitches." He exited the room with one last kind smile.

"How did you like Dr. Cullen?" Angela asked.

"He was really nice. My favorite doctor I have been too and I have been to a lot.

We arrived back at Angela's and I went straight to her room to lie down. I was feeling drowsy and light headed. As soon as a lied down on the bed imaged of the bronze haired god kept flashing through my head. He really was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. I need to see this man again, I need to. There is something telling me that he is special, that he is different. I just hope I'm not wrong.

**AN: Reviews are my crack! I hope you liked it, I'm thinking of doing an Edward point of view soon, thoughts? Thanks everyone!**


End file.
